Saiyan Rage A DBZSuperman Crossover
by Vadakin
Summary: The evil energy left over after Majin Buu's death has consumed Goku, bringing his old Saiyan programming to the surface. Now, going, under the name, Kakarot, he is on a rampage to fulfill his old mission and destroy the planet...only one man can stop him.


SAIYAN RAGE

Superman vs Goku 

"SHENRON ARISE!!!" the young guardian of Earth, Dende called, watching as the Dragonballs began to glow, emitting powerful energy as the eternal dragon appeared in a blinding flash of light.

"You have awoken me. Now I shall grant you two wishes…speak quickly, I don't have all day."

Stepping forward, Son Gohan prepared himself, thinking back on everything that had happened over the last 24 hours. It had been two years since Goku had defeated Majin Buu. However, the pure evil energy that had given Buu his power had manifested itself inside Son Goku, slowly taking control. When he was an infant, Goku had been programmed by his fellow Saiyan's with a single mission, to conquer and destroy the human race for Lord Frieza. However, after arriving on Earth, his implanted memories and programming had been lost to the dark regions of his mind. The Saiyan forgot his mission and instead, dedicated his life to protecting the world he had been ordered to destroy.

Now, as Buu's evil energy took hold, the programming had resurfaced and Goku had gone on a rampage across the planet. Nobody could stop him. Not even the combined force of Gotenks, Gohan and Vegeta had enough power to prevent him from unleashing a terrible wrath on the planet.

"…Now hurry up and make your second wish so I can go."

"Darn, you're in quite a mood today aren't you," Gohan joked before making his second wish. "Shenron…can you restore Goku's mind to the way it was?"

"This wish cannot be granted. To do so would overrule Goku's free will…the laws of the Kai's prevent me from interfering with that."

"Now what do we do?" Goten asked his big brother. "None of us, not even Trunks and me after fusion, can stop Dad."

"Idiots…" Vegeta cut in. "Kakarot is a warrior…the blood of a Saiyan flows through his veins and like all Saiyans, he hungers for battle. To defeat the evil in his mind, he needs a challenge worthy of his power. He must have a warrior who is capable of bringing out Kakarot's true power. Only then can he fight the demons inside him."

"Wow, thanks Vegeta" Gohan responded before turning back to the dragon. "Shenron, can you bring a warrior here, someone who can challenge Goku but is pure of heart?"

"There is only one being who can do that, but to bring him here would mean crossing dimensions from another universe. He could only stay here for one hour."

"Really? He can't stay longer?"

"No, to do so would tear a hole on the universe and case the dimensions to spill into each other."

"Oh well, I guess an hour will have to do…I hope that's enough time. Shenron, please bring him here now."

The group watched as Shenron's eyes glowed once again as the skies opened up. Lightning struck the floor of the lookout and a figure began to fade into view as Shenron spoke again.

In front of the Z-Fighters, a man stood, wearing strange clothing. His body was covered in a blue suit, a red cape draping down his back and a symbol protruding from his chest.

"He doesn't look that strong to me," Vegeta smirked, before launching a vicious attack at the stranger, moving quickly, his leading with his fist and aiming towards the man's face.

The stranger raised his own hand, catching Vegeta's fist and pushing him backwards in one swift movement. Stunned, Vegeta tried again, wanting to test the strangers abilities, only to find himself falling backwards again as the stranger blew a strong gust of wind from his lungs.

"Would somebody like to tell me why I'm here, and why that guy with the pointy hair is attacking me?" the stranger asked, causing both Gohan and Piccolo to smile.

Satan City:

Explosions rocked the city as the Saiyan Kakarot flew between the buildings, using his energy to shatter glass, creating Ki-balls to demolish the sky-reaching structures. On the streets below, the world martial arts champion could only watch in horror as the father of Videls boyfriend left a path of destruction in his wake. Beside Hercule, the good version of Majin Buu lay unconscious, after a battle with the Saiyan. Kakarot had emerged victorious and now he planned on finishing the job.

Diving down, he charged at Buu, twisting his body around, readying himself to go feet first into the creature. Out of nowhere, a fist connected with Kakarot's face, sending him tumbling through the air, crashing into the ZTV building (an event that caused the station to go off air, making thousands of customers call in to complain). Recovering, Kakarot floated above the city, spotting the person who had attacked him.

"Nice outfit…buy that at a Halloween store? It doesn't matter…you got a good punch in there, but that's the only one…I'd advise you to run away but I'm going to kill you eventually so you might as well stay and get it over with."

"We'll see. Your sons told me about your situation and asked me to help."

"And you are…"

"My name is Kal-El…but where I'm from, the people call me Superman."

"Super…man? Well say hello to a Super Saiyan…"

With that, Kakarot began to increase his energy, his hair glowing and exploding in light, turning to a golden colour as his eyes shifted and sparked to life, transforming to a solid green.

Superman waited, his cape flowing behind him as Kakarot transformed. Then in the blink of an eye, hey were fighting, charging at each other, throwing a barrage of swift punches, blocking and parrying attacks as they fought through the air.

Kakarot moved quickly, connecting with a knee to Superman's chin before following up with a hard punch to the chest. Responding, the Kryptonian flipped backwards, catching Kakarot in the face with his feet as he spun, before driving into Kakarot, with his fists outstretched, sending the Saiyan crashing through a nearby building.

Angered, Kakarot formed an energy ball and launched it at Superman who, unsure of what it was, stood his ground and prepared himself to deflect the energy, only to find it exploding against him, sending him backwards as Kakarot launched another attack this time with a sustained beam of energy. As the energy approached, Superman ignited his heat vision, retaliating with a powerful blast. Both energy beams connected and exploded and as smoke rose from the impact, the two warriors found themselves engaged in a brawl, punching and kicking hard, twisting and turning through the air as the flew across the city, exchanging blows.

Thinking quickly, Superman blew cold air at Kakarot, freezing him. With the Saiyan unable to move, Kal-El flew at him, charging straight through, breaking the ice and sending Kakarot plummeting towards the ground below.

Igniting his heat vision, Superman sent a powerful blast towards his opponent. Just as it was about to connect though, Kakarot disappeared and re-appeared behind Kal-El, hitting him from behind with a devastating punch, knocking Superman down from the sky, slamming into the ground.

As Superman stood up, he noticed the Saiyan clenching his fists. The golden energy that was surrounding the warrior began to increase, sparks of electricity, began to surround him, his muscles getting bigger, Suddenly, in an amazing burst of speed, Kakarot descended upon Superman, striking viciously with powerful punches to the stomach and face, before connecting with an energy blast at point blank range, forcing him to fall onto the ground in agony.

"You like that? This is a Super Saiyan 2…I'm stronger, faster…better. Now die." Goku mocked as he picked the Kryptonian up, squeezing his neck. Concentrating on his neck muscles, Superman tried to overpower Kakarot's grip, but to no avail. Watching his opponent struggle, Kakarot let go, thinking for a moment.

"This is an execution…but it's only fair that you should be blindfolded…after all it's the merciful thing to do."

Rising into the air, Kakarot raised his hands to his face, positioning himself in front of the sun. "SOLAR FLARE…"

The city was covered in a bright light as the energy from the sun increased for a moment as Kakarot hoped to blind his opponent. But when the light faded, Kakarot saw that Superman was standing on a rooftop, arms folded, staring at him confidently.

"You know…my power comes from the sun…but to gain enough energy to match you, I'd have to travel a lot closer to the star…I dunno what you did but it's given me one hell of an energy boost."

"Darn…" Kakarot replied, angry with himself, "I'll have to remember not to do that again."

Soon they were fighting again, matching each other blow for blow, ascending into the clouds as they flew at speed, circling each other before moving into another series of attacks, their fists colliding, kicks to the torso rebounding harmlessly, Intense bursts of speed caused the clouds separate and disappear, leaving clear blue skies behind as the warriors engaged in battle.

Prince Vegeta arrived on the scene with Piccolo to watch the battle, amazed at the stranger's ability to match Goku.

"His speed and power…it's amazing…he might actually do it."

"Why does everyone always have to surpass me?" Vegeta asked himself angrily. "This…Kal-El is powerful. But look, Kakarot is at Super Saiyan 2…if he goes higher…"

"Yes, I see," Piccolo responded. "We can only hope that Kal-El can beat him before that happens.

"No…look at Kakarot…he's mad. He's going to transform…"

Piccolo and Vegeta watched as Superman found himself being forced back by an intense beam of energy, giving Kakarot enough time to power up. His golden hair began to grow longer, his face becoming sterner, his brow extending as the energy in his body increased dramatically. Kakarot began to cry out, screaming into the wind as his body transformed.

When he was done, he stared at Kal-El, grinning. "You think you can beat me? I have defeated the greatest fighters in the galaxy. I am the most powerful being in the universe…you can't beat me."

Kakarot didn't wait for a response, instead choosing to attack with a violent kick, forcing Superman to spit up blood. A series of quick and powerful punches followed as Kakarot attacked, with Superman having no time to try to counter, or even block the attacks. A strong punch to the chest shattered three of Kal-El's ribs, the follow up, and a kick to the head, creating a wound on his face.

Struggling, Superman tried to respond, throwing a punch, only to find Kakarot dodging and catching his arm, holding it as he brought a fist up, breaking the bone.

"We have to help him…" Piccolo called to Vegeta, and soon both warriors were flying towards Goku, launching energy blasts to distract him. As Vegeta powered up and attacked Kakarot, Piccolo caught Superman who was falling out of the sky.

"Don't worry, Dende will heal you…" Piccolo said as he carried Superman away towards the Lookout.

In the skies above the city, Vegeta and Kakarot faced each other, floating in the air, and each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Prince Vegeta…why do you keep attacking me? I am doing what we Saiyans thrive on…you've said it many times, we are a warrior race…it is our destiny to control the universe."

"Times have changed Kakarot…I've changed, because of you. Frieza is dead. We no longer have to serve him and conquer planets in his name. You told me once, that our race was gone and that we were starting a new race…"

"Yes…a new race of Super Saiyans Vegeta…together we are unstoppable. I must complete my mission…you are the ruler of all Saiyans…I serve you…but you are not fit to wear the crown…if you will not embrace your destiny, then I will take it from you. You're not fit to wear the crown."

Without warning, Kakarot attacked Vegeta swiftly, slamming his fist into the Prince's face, and then striking again with a sweeping kick before launching a series of energy attacks, watching as they exploded against Vegeta.

Kami's Lookout:

Kal-El stared at the young Namek, Dende, wondering just the guardian of Earth had managed to heal him. The skies around the Lookout were dark as the eternal dragon waited impatiently to grant a second wish so he could leave.

"Are you people going to ask for a second wish or what?"

"Guys, Shenron is getting a little grumpy…" Goten said, suddenly worried about what the dragon might do if he was kept waiting for too long.

"Goten, Trunks, perform a fusion and go help Vegeta," Piccolo ordered, "He can't last long on his own."

Trunks and Goten stood in position, aligning their energies to match each other, initiating the fusion technique, calling out in unison.

"Fu…sion….HAAAA….."

A blast of energy surrounded the two young warriors as they combined into a single being called Gotenks before flying off into the distance.

"I'll go too." Gohan said before flying off after Gotenks.

Superman didn't have a clue what was happening. He had been transported to another dimension thanks to a wish, he had fought a warrior who had the ability to increase his power and transform at will and now he had just seen two boys merge into one person.

"Let me get this straight…that dragon there can grant wishes?"

"That's right…we were planning on using the second wish to revive all the people Goku killed, but if you can't beat him, we'll have to wait, otherwise once we bring them back, Goku will just kill them again and we won't be able to wish them back a second time.."

"Revive…you mean bring them back from the dead?"

"Yes…we could just go to Namek and bring them all back a second time but then the wish would have been a waste."

"Ok…so could the dragon send me the centre of the sun?" Superman asked, forming a plan in his mind.

"Yes, that would be no problem, but why would you want to? You'd burn up."

"Trust me..." Superman responded with a smile.

Turning to the dragon, Piccolo spoke up, unsure of why the stranger wanted to go to the sun, but he assumed that Kal-El must have had some kind of plan.

"Shenron…please send Kal-El to the centre of Earth's sun."

Kal-El took a deep breath, holding it as he disappeared as the dragon began to glow, disappearing into the Dragonballs which then rose up into the air and scattered, travelling to the far reaches of the globe.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing." Piccolo muttered to himself as he took off back towards the city.

Satan City:

Gotenks and Gohan charged at Kakarot, working together as they attacked with fury while Vegeta, exhausted from his battle, hovered, nursing his wounds, allowing himself a little recovery time before flying back into battle.

Even fighting against three opponents, Kakarot dodged and countered each attack with ease, striking with an elbow to Gotenks stomach, and then twisting his body to kick Gohan square in the jaw. Despite their efforts, none of them managed to land a single blow, and soon they were falling, crashing into the ground below just as Superman appeared, flying at speed into the atmosphere, colliding with Kakarot.

His entire body appeared to be on fire, the energy from the sun increasing his power. Unimpressed, Kakarot lunged forward with a vicious flurry of punches, becoming frustrated as Superman moved to avoid the attack and strike back with a powerful punch of his own, slamming Kakarot into a communications spire. Recovering, Kakarot moved his hands forward, drawing in energy as he prepared to attack with a powerful energy blast.

"Kame…" bringing his hands behind him, Kakarot began to focus his energy as Superman looked on, unsure of what was happening. "Ha…MEEE…." Suddenly, Goku pushed his hands forward again, unleashing a devastating blast that travelled through the city, aimed directly at Superman. "HAAAAAAAAAA…"

The energy wave crashed against Superman's body, tearing through his suit and opening wounds, the energy burning through his skin as he tried to block against the full force of the blast.

Meanwhile, Piccolo arrived, flying towards ground level, finding an injured Gohan lying amongst the debris. The Namek placed a small senzu bean in Gohan's mouth, encouraging him to eat it. Gohan suddenly found his strength returning, his wounds healing as the bean took effect.

"Gee thanks Piccolo."

"Don't mention it kid. Listen to me, it looks like this guy isn't going to hold out much longer, so when you see a chance I need you to take this and make your father swallow it." Piccolo said, handing Gohan a container of clear liquid.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, confused.

"It's sacred water from the Lookout. It worked against Garlic Junior's influence, I'm hoping that it will help here too. Goku's mind has been poisoned. Hopefully this will flush it out."

In the skies above, Superman, summoning up strength, managed to finally deflect the Kamehameha Wave into space and was now engaged in battle once again. Igniting his heat-vision, powered by his super-charged cells, Superman sent a surge of energy towards Kakarot, connecting with the Saiyans chest, sending him rolling backwards through the air.

Responding, Kakarot disappeared using instant transmission, appearing again directly in front of Kal-El, striking the Kryptonian with a swift uppercut to the chin, and then following up with a series of quick jabs and side-kicks.

Thanks to his super-hearing, Kal-El had heard the conversation between Gohan and Piccolo, and as he ducked under a swing from Kakarot, he managed to grab the Saiyan, forcing his mouth open as Gohan, in an intense burst of speed, flew up from the ground, pouring the sacred water down Kakarot's throat.

Letting him go, Superman watched as Goku clutched his throat for a moment, before falling out of the sky, landing hard against the ground below. Opening his eyes, Goku looked around the city, surveying the damage he had done.

"Oh no…I did all this?"

"It worked," Piccolo cut in, "the water healed his mind…he's his normal self again."

Descending slowly, Superman made his way to the scene, looking at Goku who seemed shocked at what had happened. Standing up, Goku stared at the stranger for a moment, before giving a quick smile.

"Thank you."

Kami's Lookout:

"So what will you do now?" Superman asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll just use instant transmission to travel to the Nameks and use their Dragonballs to wish everybody back and restore all the damage." Goku responded cheerfully.

"Ok that made no sense to me."

"The hour is just about up," Piccolo interrupted, "time for you to go home."

Stepping forward, Goku shook Superman's hand, grinning at the prospect of rematch in the future.

"You know you're a strong guy, maybe if you're ever in this dimension again we can have a little one on one…"

"I'm not much of a fighter." Superman replied as he felt his body begin to shift out of the dimension.

"Could have fooled me." Goku responded, still grinning as Superman faded and disappeared, travelling back to his own dimension, back to Metropolis and to Lois.

"What a nice guy." Goku commented. "He packs one heck of a punch"

"Are you going to head for New Namek now Dad?" asked Gohan.

"In a minute…but first I have something very important to do…I need to eat. Let's say we go home and have Chi Chi get us some food before I travel? I'm starving."

"I dunno Dad, Mom is pretty mad. She thinks you went all evil and started destroying the planet just to get out of doing the dishes after your last food gorging."

They began to laugh for the first time in a while, able to put the events of the past day behind them and enjoy the newly-found peace while Goku looked up at the sky, formulating a plan to bring the stranger back for one more fight in the future.


End file.
